


tender and protective

by grosskopf



Series: deleted content & extra scenes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also she may or may not be in love, and this is in her POV, implied dark past because it affects how Cameron thinks, mentions of angst, rated teen up for cursing and mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Cameron is a simple woman. And a simple Alpha. She likes to help and to cuddle, it's not her fault if babies can need some cuddling with an Alpha and that they calm her down.  She hates how huge she feels most of the time, but loves how it means she can curl around a kiddo and just protect them from everything.or: it was supposed to be one short cute oneshot about Cameron doing her baby-cuddling volunteer work, but it became a little dumpster for random scenes of Cameron being a 6'2 sweet teddy bear. mostly with little ones.
Series: deleted content & extra scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049486
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. do the thing

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open on [Tumblr](https://captainemoboi.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kevin has a thing to solve, but don't have time to find a babysitter and drops the baby with Hannah. And Hannah have to solve a thing and drops the baby with Kelly. And Kelly can't make the baby stop, only to have Cameron coming in rescue.
> 
> Or: more Cameron cuddling with a baby.

Cameron frowned, the scent of a little one's distress bothers her every time. Makes something burn deep and almost clouds her brain. But she doesn't know why she was feeling that, babies aren't supposed to be in that building. She noticed the crying and followed the sound and smell. It was a small surprise when it lead her to where she intended to go: Kelly's office.

She stopped on the door way. The woman was walking back and forth in the middle of her office, whispering something to the baby in her arms. To the font of the distress and crying. (Cameron wasn't going to think about Kelly holding a baby because they we just _friends with benefits_ and even if Kelly would hold her own baby, it would be _Colin's_.)

"Uh... why do you have a baby here?" Cameron asked, a bit confuse, she knew Kelly wasn't a kids fan.

"Kevin had a thing to do, left with Hannah. Hannah had a thing to do, left with me. This little shit doens't shut up!" Kelly sounded... amusedly stressed.

"Because he's probably feeling your distress," Cameron was sure that without her blockers, she'd smell Kelly's distress too. "And you're not acting very soothing."

"Babies don't like me, I guess my scent isn't good," she turned and stepped towards Cameron. "Do that thing."

"That thing?"

"Yes. The thing. Hold it. Make it stop. It's too loud."

"First, he's not a it," Cameron offered her hands and Kelly almost shoved the baby in her arms. "Second, your scent is good."

Cameron turned him carefully, Kelly watched her like someone who had no idea how Cameron could handle a pup with no effort: "Sure, yeah, whatever."

"Really," she let him find his ideal position on her chest. He squirmed, probably used to a smaller Alpha, but had his face on her neck soon enough. "See? Hannah didn't told you? Babies like to snuggle like this, close to our scent gland."

"I tried, he pushed me."

"Maybe it's the suppressants? Maybe it's not very pleasant to little ones."

"Babies hated me before."

"It's a baby, they can't hate you," Cameron stepped back.

"Where are you going? Don't. She'll kill me if someone steal her pup!"

"I'll just sit down," Cameron hit the couch and sat on it. "See?"

"Hm," Kelly crossed her arms. "I'm never having kids."

"You don't want kids because you don't know how to deal with a little one?" Cameron asked, pulling her legs up and curling around the baby like she always does in her hospital work. She didn't even thought of it, like an instinctive thing.

"Maybe," Kelly turned to go back to her desk. "You're too good at it."

"It's my hobby," Cameron leaned back in couch's back. Now, finish your report, I promise you he won't bother you."

* * *

Cameron had no idea of when she fell asleep. Or when she changed from sitting to laying down. And took a moment to notice that the warm light weight on her chest was a baby. She blinked, _what is... oh, right. Ok._ She looked around to find Hannah sitting on Kelly's desk, and Kelly was nowhere to be seen. The Alpha was looking her with certain curiosity (Cameron wondered if as... not really traditional as Hannah was - considering she married to an Omega that didn't look like an Omega - she'd have some difficulty in understanding Alphas that cared about other's pups like that). 

"Uh... hi?" Cameron said, blinking.

"Hi, how did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make he sleep," Hannah got up, she was short enough to look taller when sitting on the desk. "He never sleeps anywhere but Kevin's chest or his crib."

"I..." Cameron blinked. "I'm just... comfortable?"

"Hm..."

"Here," she offered the baby back to his mother. "There you go."

The baby woke up in the moment he was in Hannah's hands: "Hi, baby boy."

Cameron couldn't hold back a smile. She just... liked babies. And parent holding their babies. It was adorable and heart-warming. Maybe there was something even more... heart-warming when it was this kind of vision. She thought it was because whe was almost too used to the stereotype of an Alpha leaving someone pregnant behind.

"He looks a lot smaller on your hands," Hannah muttered.

"I just have bigger hands."

"Your hands are way too big."

"Oh, hey, they're proportional to the rest of my body."

(Cameron was sure that if Kelly was there, she'd make a bad horny joke about how Cameron was proportional.)

"Whatever you say," Hannah smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcomed."


	2. tragic little one

An unexpected pro of having an Omega as a work partner was: regular four days breaks so the aforementioned Omega could have her heats. And the detective liked to spend those days in the children's hospital, it could be so calm and relaxing. Cameron liked to help people as much as she could, bringing justice to dead people didn’t always feel enough for her, something was missing all the time. Now that she was stable enough, she decided to volunteer in a children’s hospital (she did it a few times before, but her therapist wasn't happy with Cameron calling them three in the morning because she had a bad dream triggered by simply holding a kid for too ong). Cameron didn’t need to do much, nurses directions were clean and easy and they always seemed happy when the volunteers were smooth and easy to guide. 

Cameron wasn’t fit to be a parent, but she was quite fit to cuddle (Cameron was aware that she was _comfortable_ and she liked it, made the baby-cuddling better).

It was sort of a sad good thing. She usually was asked to stay with babies, most barely six months old. There were many reasons to need an Alpha or Omega to help like that, sometimes it was some medical condition of one of the parents, sometimes it was the absence of the Alpha parent. She usually was called to that cases. It was sad with a dead Alpha, she couldn’t help, being unmated, could be dangerous to an Omega with a broken bond. It made her angry when the Alpha just left their pregnant partner alone, usually unmated, sometimes Betas even if Betas needed support too. 

It was a weird situation for her, Cameron barely could handle pregnant Omega scent, specially mated pregnant Omega, but babies calmed her. Maybe it was the scent, the feeling of being protective over such a small being or just... parental instincts that she could only work on when she was doing this. Post-partum Omegas and Betas didn’t bother her either, she didn’t understand but was happy that she could help anyway. She didn't need to understand to try and help. 

The nurse smiled at her, like most nurses there, he was a Beta. She sat on the examining table and rolled up her sleeve. She was used to this test, considering how she needed to do it daily before scent blockers shot until she got a pump. After getting her results, normal levels like she was expecting, she went for the volunteer badge and to the pediatric unit.

She could feel how her stress went down while the comfortable pups scent filled her head. It was infant helping day for her, even if she loved to help toddlers and parents, it felt easier with small cute babies that needed to just feel her warmth and scent. Probably the only thing that made her genuinely like to be an Alpha.

The baby was so _small_ . She didn't like how easily it could break under her hands. But she had experience enough to offer a firm grip, pressing him against her, without harming the baby. So she picked him up, she always felt like her hands were too big. (And like she was too tall, her shoulders too broad, her legs too long, like she was _too much._ ) He was crying, no surprise, agitated. One of those with too much tragedy behind them, an Omega mom that died during childbirth and assumed Alpha parent that left her, but nobody knew who it was.

Cameron didn't know how many times she went into discussions and was expected to take the Alpha side _every time._ It was quite hard when the Alpha did something like that, leave a pregnant Omega alone. She didn't thought they should mate or marry or even have a relationship. But she thought that if you get someone pregnant, fucking _support_ them (just be around, there isn't a good excuse to leave most of the cases). Now the baby was all alone in the world. He would go to the foster care system, there was a possibility of an unhappy and tragic end for him. 

It was the only thing she hated about it. 

Cameron adjusted the kid on her arms. He was too young to rearrange himself on her chest, do the instinctive thing of moving closer and hiding his face on her neck. Her body was overflowing with scent blockers, so her scent was, well, blocked and needed this proximity for the infant to smell her. She sat down on the comfy chair, pulling her legs up and curling up with the baby safe against her chest and neck. She closed her eyes and started to hum a song. Nursing song, one usually sang by the Omega parent (since way too many people didn't think Alphas should be caring like that), she heard a couple of times before. She didn't know if she loved or hated that song, but it always seems to help kiddos. 

All she wanted was to help. She thought it was a win-win situatoion. The baby got the benefit the scent of an Alpha could offer, she got the soothing feeling of having the sweet light weight of a baby on her chest.


	3. bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron loves children, especially the ones sharing her blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Cameron may seem OOC, a lot more anxious/nervous here than she's in other pieces, this drabble takes place almost 10 years prior the main story, so it's pretty much a teenager Cameron.
> 
> also: tw for _very_ brief intrusive suicidal thoughts.

Cameron adjusted her shirt for the fourth time, even if she knew she looked _impeccable_. And that she didn't need to be so formal when visiting them. She couldn't really help with it, made her feel in control and Cameron knew that this feeling would help. She was still nervous, but it was easier to breathe when she had any sort of _hint_ of control. Even if the tie around her neck did feel a bit like a hanging rope. 

_Stop thinking about hanging._

She knocked the door. Thirty seconds later, it was open and the smiling man welcomed her. She liked him, thought he was gentle and Cameron liked gentle people. It didn't make instincts scream _danger_. There was a reason why this man and his husband were the ones chosen to adopt Seth. They seemed to be _safety_ in a couple shape.

"You don't need to wear a suit to visit you nephew," he said, her formality constrated hard with his loose pants and old shirt. "Really."

"I know, I just..." she crossed her arms, not knowing what to do with her hands, _big hands, big arms, too much._ "Sorry."

"It's alright, come in, we just want you to be comfortable."

"I'm... working on it."

She followed him. Cameron knew she looked too formal, too stiff, in the comfortable house. She belonged more in an office than in a home. But between those formal clothes and her usual clothes, at least she looked a bit more like an responsable adult in those adult clothes. She didn't really think it would be proper to visit than wearing any of her loose jeans and oversized sweatshirts. Even if how well fitted it was - made to fit like that and to highlight _everything_ it should in an Alpha - wasn't her favorite thing. 

"Here, take off the jacket, try to _relax,_ kid," she let Joe help her out of the jacket. "God, you're wearing a _vest_?" He giggled. "You're more formal than I, and I'm a _attorney_."

She blushed, he was friendly enough to not sound embarassing: "It's just... the only suit I own. At the moment."

"If I go shopping with you for _regular_ clothes, will you try to be less formal when coming to visit?"

"Oh, uh, Yeah? You don't need to waste your time, tho."

"You're not a waste of time. Come on, they're in the backyard. want to drink something?"

"No, thanks."

She followed him, trying to avoid feeling how her presence was too much. She felt like too much even if she was right behind an Alpha. In a house of _two_ Alphas. Cameron rationally knew that she wasn't too much. She was aware that she could be mistaken for a Beta (maybe an Omega if more people remembered the fact that tall Omegas were a thing). 

Cameron hesitated for a moment before stepping out for the backyard. It was clearly made for a kid to have a great type. And Seth seemed to be having a good time on the swing with Luke. 

Cameron felt like she was _intruding_ a soft happy moment between a father and their pup.

"Cameron, kiddo," Luke smiled at her and started to slow the swing down. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir."

"Sorry, si- I mean, sorry, Like."

"No need to apologize either."

"Sorry."

He offered a small understanding smile. She blushed and nodded. It was instinctual to use those respectiful titles when talking with elders. It was also instinctive to say _sorry_ all the time. She walked closer and a minute later, Seth was already on her arms. His small cute arms clinging around her neck and he curled up, tucking his face on her neck.

She felt the known (and missed) warm safety feeling filling her chest.

She knew how she looked 100% out of the place there, she just didn't care enough. Seth was still small, of course, but he didn't feel like a pup that would break under her hands if she thought too hard about him. She liked that he still fit neatly on her arms and he was young enough to still be sensitive to her scent. 

Cameron held him tighter, she missed him _so much_ that her heart felt like breaking every moment of the day in which she had a small reminder that she couldn't keep him. She knew this was best for him, but staying away from the only family she had was still a huge part of her daily pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that teenager Cameron is like "I need to look _adult_ and _mature_ and _responsable_ " to visit her nephew while adult Cameron is a detective who dresses like a depressed teenager most of the time. ~~maybe she starts to dress a bit sexier for a certain Omega~~


	4. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when Cameron goes looking for a pup in _some mistakes are made_? This is that scene, but in Cameron's POV and a bit longer.

Cameron could understand why Kelly wasn't really a fan of that part of the lake area. It was colder and quieter in a creepy way. She definitely wouldn't get in the mood to satisfy Kelly if they did their... thing there. (Cameron was professional enough to not think about her coworker naked and taking herso easily and eagerly.)

Cameron followed Kelly, just a step behind. The first scent that burns her nose was the blood, she was used to it. Became just... nothing. Part of her didn't like it, part of her just didn't care anymore. How could it keep bothering her in her job? Under the layer of metallic red, she smelled _it_. Coming from the body, heavy and sad and distressing. Her training and experience was all that kept her from wanting to run away.

 _Dead parent._ The kid was a _parent_. And she was confused about why they didn't mention. The kid was with the Omega recently, she could smell _pup_ under death. The existence of a kid was usually one of the first things they tell, just to prepare whoever will work in the case. She turned to the officer, a fellow Alpha who apparently wasn't affected by the scents.

"Did you send them to the hospital?" She asked.

"Them… who?" The officer asked back.

"The little one."

"What are you talking about?"

"His pup. Where are they?" 

"There's no kid."

"Yes, there is." She could almost _feel_ them.

"Detective?"

"There. Is. A. Kid." She said, turning again to Kelly, the doctor probably could smell it, right? Cameron knew Omegas, mated Omegas, could be more sensitive than non-mated Alphas like the officer. "Can you smell it?"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

She pointed to the victim, it was so obvious: "He smells like a parent."

"He smells like a dead person," Kelly answered, calm, and looked confused.

"And a parent." She could feel distress starting to leak into her mind and show in her voice. "And there was a kid in this room before."

"Mitchell?"

Kelly started, then Cameron noticed the strength of that scent meant the kid was still there. She pushed the notebook back on her pocket and went off to find them. She climbed the stairs quickly, more and more of the scent filling her brain and every inch of her body was responding to it. She didn't even think before arriving in the source of the scent.

Little one in distress.

 _Find and protect the pup_.

It was hard to breath, she hated it. It burned. Her heart was beating so fast it was hurting. It was worse than the blood, than a dead parent. Cold enough that she could feel it all over her body. She kneeled close to the bed, the little girl was curled up as far as possible. Too small, too fragile and clearly scared. Cameron didn't know if she saw her dad's body or didn't. It didn't really matter, she was still scared.

"Hey there," Cameron said with a soft voice. "Can you come out?"

The kid denied with her head. Cameron gulped, she was good with toddlers. Kids so small that all she needed to do was hold them. No words needed, only be a warm and comfortable spot for them to sleep on.

"Mitchell," she heard Coleman saying, no surprise that the Alpha also smelled the child's distress. Her child was _still_ unborn, but Cameron wasn't surprised that she was sensitive enough.

"She doesn't wanna come out," Cameron tried and failed to not sound distressed too.

She took a deep breathe, the kid's scent was overwhelming. She could still feel hints of the dead parent and blood downstairs. She knew there was three people behind her, she heard their footsteps. But the _closest_ to have a scent strong enough for her to feel was the officer. _Why there are so many Alphas here?_

"It's gonna be ok," she said in a soothing and sweet voice, the best she could, the same she used to whisper to babies and maybe it'd work in a bigger child. 

"Use your voice," Coleman suggested and quickly. "Your Alpha voice."

Cameron turned her head to her, so fast she felt her neck hurting: "Are you crazy?" It took all of her self-control to not _growl_ (she's not you'r enemy, no need to try show superior strength just because another Alpha disagrees with you - she told herself, or to her stupid Alpha part).

"The usage of it is needed some times, weren't you trained for it?" 

" _Some_ times, _extreme_ times, not a little one hiding under the bed after their parent was murdered," the raging part of her wanted to jump in the smaller Alpha's neck to make her shut up about it.

"Mitchell."

"No."

She laid down, on her side, moving as smooth as she could, trying to look like she was zero threat. She _always_ tried to not look like she was a threat. She hated being one. Cameron knew she would always feel as if she was _too much_. Too tall, too broad, too strong, too big. 

"Let's start over. My name is Cameron, can you tell me yours?"

"Ally," a shy voice came from under the bed.

"Hello, Ally. Can you come with me?" The kid shook her head in denial, Cameron nodded in response, to let Ally know she got it. "Why not?"

"D-daddy told me t-to stay."

"Ok, little one." Stay away, stay safe, Cameron could see how the boy was trying to keep his little one safe. "Everything will be fine. Do you have another dad? Or a mom?"

"M-mommy."

"Do you want her? Is she safe?" She nodded, maybe the girl didn't know _why_ Cameron asked it, but the positive answer was a good sign. "Can you give me a name?"

"J-just mommy."

"It's alright. I can try and find her. But you need to come with me." A few seconds passed, the girl looked up and down, probably trying to find any hint of Cameron being dangerous. "It's ok, I promise you."

She waited for a minute before sitting up, than kneeling to wait for the girl. Ally crawled out of the bed, she had a bit less of distress scent. Maybe because she judged Cameron as a possiby safe person around. The pup sniffed the air, moving slow, still trying to see if Cameron was or wasn't a safe person. 

She waited without moving. Waiting to see if Ally was going to follow her or be carried. Cameron was almost sure the girl would choose to follow her. But the girl moved closer and threw her arms around her shoulder. _Oh, good, she sees me as safe_. She held the kid, trying to not feel how small the kid was on her hands. It wasn't the same that she was used to, tiny babies, still made her feel warm.

She turned, feeling the kid adjusting better in her arms.

"Enjoyed the show?" She looked between the three of them (Coleman on the door, Kelly looking above her shoulder and the officer looking above Kelly's shoulder was a bit funny). "Do we have a way to leave without going through the kitchen?"

"I'll check." The officer said. 

"Thanks." She looked at the shorter. "See? No need to be mean." She knew she didn't need to say that.

"I noticed. And it's not really being mean to use the voice."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not."

"We'll go do our job," Kelly grabbed her friend's arm, Cameron was sure the doctor was just avoiding a conflict. "Let's go."

Cameron watched them leave. She didn't _dislike_ Coleman, had no reason to. She just really hated the idea of using the Alpha voice. She hated the idea of _her_ using the Alpha voice. Much less in a situation like that one, Ally was just a tiny and scared pup.

* * *

Ally seemed to pretty much _attach_ herself to Cameron's body. It was a little struggle to find comfortable positions, she grunted and groaned with how her legs barely fit themselves behind the driver's sit on the car. Getting in and getting out of the cars wasn't really easy.

The kid was sleeping before they arrived in the police station, Cameron moved as slow and gentle as possible. 

"You're good at it," the officer commented.

"I try my best."

"I bet you do."

She was used to people acting in a way that she always had a bitter rude answer to anyone who tried to judge the fact that she was an Alpha who was caring towards pups that weren't hers. She thought it was confusing when you consider the fact that Omegas are expected to be caring over any pup around.

She was happy he didn't comment. She really didn't want to have an argument holding the little one. Cemeron was way too used to the old _Alphas should only care about their pups,_ as stupid as it was. 


	5. babies, just not human babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron knows that sex is Kelly's favorite way to work her stress, but she also is in the mood to show her other ways to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene was stuck in my mind and I really want to write it in the main story because I feel like it could be a good scene to sorta develop Kelly's character + Kellly/Cameron's relationship.

"You're tense," Cameron said on Kelly's door.

"It's not your business unless you'll do something about it."

"I have a plan. No, it's not sex."

Kelly glared her: "Babies? _No._ I don't like babies."

"It's not babies."

"Cameron."

"Really! I mean... babies, just not _human babies_."

Kelly seemed skeptical, but she closed her laptop anyway and grabbed her coat. Cameron beamed at her and the doctor ignored how this made her heart be feel a little bit with a warmth that _shouldn't_ be there. (It was a lot easier to deal with fire burning under her skin than warmth taking place on her chest.)

"I still can't believe you have a _fucking car_ only for _coffee cups,_ " Kelly said when Cameron opened the car door for her (like a gentlewoman).

"You can do anything you want when you have money."

"Go on, flex your wealth."

"I can shower you with gifts if you want to."

"I'm not in need of a sugar mommy, thanks."

Cameron gigled and rolled her eyes. The ride was calm and silent, part of Cameron still didn't know _why_ she felt so comfortable with Kelly. (She sorta knew, but didn't want to think about it). It was a quick ride, Cameron was aprehensive that Kelly wouldn't like it. (But she was nervous evey time took Kelly anywhere, even if it never was an actual romantic date because Kelly was _married_.) 

"Don't tell me that if you're not cuddling babies, you're cuddling literal puppies?" Kelly asked after Cameron parked close to an animal shelter and was walking towards the building.

"Kittens," Cameron corrected. "They're a lot less intense than babies.

Kelly nodded and followed her. It has been awhile since the last time Cameron had time to visit the shelter, she was more focused on voluntaring on the hospital. But she wanted to take Kelly somewhere and she knew that human babies weren't her favorite thing ever.

Soon enough, both of them where surrounded by little cats. Cameron happily sat on the floor to offer her lap to them. Kelly hesitated for a moment, but she also sat down on the floor, she decided to sit in front of the detective. Three kittens quickly found their way to Cameron's lap. She held the oldest, or largest, and offered it to Kelly.

"Here, hold..." she checked. "Hold him."

"That's a very small cat," Kelly was sure she'd break it.

"Everything looks small on my hands -don't make a joke."

"Would be more saying a fact than making a joke."

"Just don't, we're surrounded by children."

"They're no-"

"Children, Kelly," she moved her hands closer. "Take the little one."

Kelly grunted but accepted him. And just like Cameron said: everything seemed smaller and the cat wasn't that small. Still small enough to fit in her hands easily. He was light as if it was made of air. Warm and fluff. She didn't resist to let out a low _own_.

"Oh, hello there, little boy."

Babies weren't her thing, but she could deal with cuddling kittens.


End file.
